cause_for_concern_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie
Overview Name: '''Carlota Isidora Liliana Florentina Amelia Eloisa Valentina Esperanza Marisela Agustina Camila Rosalina Paloma Celestina Octavia González-Alvarez '''Known Aliases: '''Charlie If found in game (other Aliases): Kerwer (bantu), Striker, (Urdu) برگی, Buteur, Char, and Amy '''Gender: Female Age: '''Early to Mid 40's '''Threshold: Archetype: Geist: '''The Spartan '''Physical Description: '''Charlie is an athletic, muscular, sportswoman who has short, straight black, short hair. Charlie has thick eyebrows that are normally well groomed, a small upturned nose, and a very strong jawline. Her ears slightly stick out. Charlie wears a thick jacket, paracord bracelets, military steel toe boots, and very durable jeans. Over her right shoulder Charlie has what looks like a 3 gash mark, that probably came from a very, very large claw. The scars are old and look like they healed at least a decade ago. On her right thigh she has a old bullet and knife wound. History '''Known Background: Not much is know about her childhood except that she had graduated from high school at a young age (13). She did go into college but after a few semesters her grades quickly dropped. Consequently she dropped out. At the age of 17, with her mother's consent, she joined the Army (age 17) where she enlisted for 6 years. She made it to E4 before realizing that this was not what she wanted to do in life and did not sign on for another tour. Once she got out she dropped off the grid and was found in Africa in 2014. She returned home around May 2014. Charlie comes from an old family (old money) who mainly resides in St. Augustine, Río de la Plata, and Asturias. The family has old, deep pockets and it is tradition that they either become Doctors, CEOs, or go into Entertainment &\or Politics. Charlie is considered one of the black sheep in her family and considered an underachiever. (This info can be found on facebook, in Spanish. A few of her family members do not know how to hold their tongue / do not realize that all this information can be found online.) Background: '''Once she graduated from high school there were many attempts by her family for her to join a college. Charlie rejected the Ivey league colleges, opting for one of the closer state college. Due to the hazing she received for her age Charlie's grades began slipping. One of her favorite teacher's kept trying to reach out to the young girl and also reached out to the family. It was after that point where Charlie's depression got worse. Her grandfather did not take kindly to her wishy-washy moods and made the young girl feel even more helpless and alone. The pressure became too much and her grades tanked, she dropped out. For a while she drifted around, holding various part time jobs when she got into one of several heated arguments with her grandfather. He was embarrassed that she was 'wasting her potential' and the family's money. Well wishers would talk behind her back regarding her her doomed future. Bets were made, her demise created a hefty betting pot that nearly everyone was a part of. Eventually fake smiles go to her, and at last, she stood up for herself. This act was deemed disrespectful by the heads of the house. Pressure was put on her parents and Charlie was disowned and thrown out (age 17). It was after she spent her 6th day couch hopping that Charlie turned to her mother and grandmother for help. Her Abuela took her father and grandfather on an impromptu hospital trip, the whole family flew into a tizzy. While grandma ran the distraction, Charlie's mom took her to the nearest recruitment office so she could join (and get away from her family). Charlie passed the test and she couched hopped until it was time for her to ship out. Before she left she said her goodbyes to the maternal figures in her life before shipping out. It was during her time away that her mother and grandmother spoke to the rest of the heads bringing them up to speed. Naturally her departure and sudden independence left many of the heads unhappy. During her leave Charlie's mother and grandmother worked with the other elders restoring Charlie's name. They hoped that when her tour was over they could quietly bring her back into the fold. Naturally plans did not go as expected. Once Charlie's enlistment ended she headed back to town so that she could visit her grandparents and give them her best wishes for their anniversary. As a surprise Charlie was snuck into the party and brought to a back room near the children's fun room. There she waited and overheard something disturbing, a child sobbing. She went to investigate and found one of her family's oldest friend, banker, and backer, Mr. Johnson, in a compromising position; he was inside of her niece Abby. Understandably she used her training to remove his presence to save the girl. This resulted in her nearly killing the man. Abby ran away. No one was able to locate Abby when the police came around. Many of the heads blindly backed Johnson and the police booked Charlie. She was disowned again. It was a few days after Charlie was taken (and then disowned) that the little girl 'was located', she was 'safe' in the protection of one of the elder family members. The matriarchs of the family were able to privately speak to the girl and the truth came out. The family was split. Many wanted to sweep this under the rug and damn well near all of the matriarchs were ready to lynch the entire lot of them. Due to the in family fighting Charlie sat in her cell for nearly 2 weeks. When she was released her great uncle Frank came to pick her up and then went on a rant that covered everything from her being a poor excuse of a human being to the family imminent demise because of the loss of one of their biggest patrons. He brought her to her father and grandfather who went on to explain that she was hence forth to be removed from all family holdings and would be disowned as soon as the papers dried. She seethed. When her father dropped the verdict Charlie decided to leave. She blew all her money on an African safari. She did not return. Like many others, she hunted for sport. Her rage was directed at helpless animals that she would shoot. She pretended that the faces of those who abandoned her were the ones that she bloodied. Charlie was disgusted with herself. It was during one of the confrontation with the locals that her life changed. During that confrontation at the Zambezi River she met the love her life. While they were together Eric showed her the beauty of his country, the need to help preserve his culture, and the need for conservatism in the environment. While she camped beside the his gentle guiding she volunteered her time to help him and learned the joy that came about from helping others. Around this time her father suffered a midlife crisis and bought a shiny new harley. A year later, while driving a hot new number to one of his favorite restaurants he got into a deadly motorcycle accident, much to the amusement of his estranged wife. He broke his back and his lover broke her neck. He became house bound and the man on top soon realized how shaky his power base was. While her family life back home became seeded with turmoil, Charlie became a teacher, a friend, a lover, a conservationist and a mother. In June of 2002, on the coast of Monrovia she married Eric. The two traveled around Democratic Republic of Congo. Charlie stayed behind in the villages to teach children and Eric primarily worked in the Sankuru Nature Reserve, watching the elephants. In 2005 Eric's coworkers offered to have Charlie join them at the Reserve. Everything in her life was wonderful and going well until a run in with poachers late one evening in 2007. The poachers found their herd and due to a mishap they spooked the elephants. The pachyderms, frightened, ran in all directions. Two of the young bulls rant straight for her tent in an attempt to get away from the strange men. It was then she had her first death...and met her Spartan. Frightened and unsure what to do she stayed out in the bush and argued with the solider for days...It was during one of their many exchanges that her husband and his comrades finally tracked her. She noticed his threshold and shortly after spotted his geist. Charlie was quickly brought up to speed. Due to their natural resilience their group successfully kept poachers, and other unsavory groups away from the nature preserve. Those they didn't catch in the act, they always retrieved what was taken. Warnings were left outside of the preserve to remind those who would spoil nature's beauty that there was someone who was watching and guarding this area. Not many were stupid enough to try. In early 2011 the two left the Reserve and started teaching in villages around the boarder of Liberia and Guinea. In late 2011 they gave birth to their first child, twins. During Charlie's absent/estrangement, all of the elders that sided with Mr Johnson found themselves on the receiving end. To preserve the family and their 'honor' (money) the shareholders and other positions of power had 'passed on' to others in the family. The matriarchs had taken over, they had not forgiven Johnson for his slight. WIth a meticulous ruthlessness they removed Johnson and others like him. Many were unhappy with the new power structured but the family was more prosperous then ever. The new heads began making positive changes. In early 2012 Charlie's family moved to a small town, Gueckedou. They were happy but Charlie started thinking about her family. She missed them. By mid-2012 she and her husband decided that their children deserved to have access to a better education. They began saving up so that they could move to a city with a US embassy. From there the plan was to get everyone visa's so that they could migrate to the states. Early January 2013 Eric and their children got into an accident. Her twins died instantly. Eric's Psyche kicked in and his mortal wounds healed quickly. The guilt was too much for him. it was devastating, he could not see fit to leave the children. Charlie decided that they should stay in town so that he could remain beside their graves. She watched her husband turn to drink, unnecessary risks, and drugs. She watched helplessly as he began wasting away. Charlie felt like she had lost her whole family in that crash. In February 2013 the estranged daughter saw fit to reach out to her family. She was successful in reaching her mother and explained everything, even clarifying what had happened during the party. Her mother in turn told the new heads during Sunday brunch. There was a scramble as her mother made the necessary pulls to try to get her daugher and son in law back to the states. March was when the plague broke out. They were quarantined and it was both the best and worst thing to have possibly happened. With so much death around the two worked full time, first as make shift healers and second, helping the ghosts those who recently passed. The work galvanized Eric. He worked with a fervor and came to life. He finally had energy, passion, and a drive. It was at this time that marriage fully fell apart. She wanted to come back home; he wanted to stay. They fought, this resulted in his swift departure to help in the next town. With no where to go and nothing to tie her down she looked around her and took stock. There was much suspicion by locals due to her health and rumors began floating around. The town became hostile, Charlie decided to get out of dodge. It wasn't soon enough, before she could finish packing everything she spotted an angry mob heading towards her residence. Their anger was palpable and even though their voices were muffled she could understand the undertones. The woman stuffed what she could and left. Through rumors she decided to head to the last known place the WHO team was dispatch to. It was a few months before she found them and was able to 'borrow' their internet to make a call home. Getting back home was a mess. Her VISA and other identifying documentation expired years ago. Through the quiet intervention of her mother and grandmother, the necessary papers were filed. She headed home and was held up at various check points due to her papers and general confusion. When she finally landed on American soil she was made aware that she had returned in time to go to her grandmother's funeral. Standing side by side with her mother and siblings, (her father was bedridden), she watched as her abuela entered the ground and realized that half of the family had geist...she was not alone. '''Current Activities: '''Drifting. She seems to be unable to keep down a steady job for any period of time. Soundtrack Soundtrack can be found here. Quotes # N/A Rumors # N/A OOC Information '''Player Name: '''Jen. G. '''Email Address: